Lady of Silence
by kneyly5
Summary: Shy Nori Shibuya lived a acrobatic happy average life with a happy average family and staying close with her happy average twin Yuri, That is until she got sucked in through a co-ed bath after his baseball practice! New adventures awaits shy Nori! ConxOc!
1. Chapter 1

**KNL5- **Hello peoples! I know this seems weird to do this but this Idea has been itching in my head since forever so I wanted to try it out 'kay? This has also been re-edited from quizilla cause that site is giving me a headache!

**Yuri- **fine by me!

**KNL5- **Yay! Well first the Heroine of the story will be an OC Nori Shibuya!

**Nori- **O-Ohayo...

**KNL5- **And the relationship is between Nori and Conrad!

**Conrad- **Ohayo.

**KNL5- **You're rarely able to see this kinda of stuff ne? Okay all together now:

**Kneyly5 does not own Kyou Kara Maou! Only the OCs and some plot bunnies!

* * *

  
**

**Name-** Nori shibuya: Nori mean's belief

**Age-**15 (yuri's twin)

**Height**-5'4 ( three inches shorter than Yuri)

**Weight**-light

**Personality-** Sweet, timid. gentle, shy, thinks badly of herself, a pushover, curious, cheerful, caring, and has the same temper as Yuri.

**Bio- **With Yuri, My mommy, daddy and big brother we're are a family of five. and as the youngest and only girl taken care of. however students pick on me since she's related to Yuri, they would even call her names and mess with her but she would ignore it. Nori also follow Yuri like a lost puppy but I also have my own independence

**Element- **Water, wind basically the same as Yuri's

**Extras-** Nori can change like Yuri can but a little more different and she's a dancer/acrobat when she was little I love to watch people dance or flip sometimes she would participate and she's really good. but Nori quit for reasons that will be revealed later. So Yuri is trying to encourage her to join back and vice-versa.

{go on to the story starting on ep.4}

* * *

**Chpt.1 What next? The Ultimate Weapons?!

* * *

  
**

Today was as peaceful as any other day... well almost, but this is normal to Nori Shibuya. Yuri was getting ready for his amateur baseball practice while Nori waited down stairs in her regular outfit to practice her acrobat dancing, she may have quit the troupe but she'd never quit what she loves. But still...

" Yuri dear, you better get ready or your breakfast'll get cold!" Mama shouts " Coming mom!" Yuri shouts back as he came down the stairs " Hi Yu-chan" Nori greeted quietly " Hi Ri-chan" He says cheerfully as he ate, then all was quiet besides mama's humming. Nori was looking at Yuri, worried because usually they talk to eachother alot but now it's like he's in a different world.

" Yu-chan!" Mama yells in his face, both jumped. " W-What?" He stammered " You and I need to talk,"

" Ok, what about?"

" You know I'm your mother right?" Mama questioned.

" Yeah?" Yuri answered. Nori picked up her orange juice and watched in interest.

" I don't ask much, I don't complain to you about your personal taste, I don't restrict you from playing alot of baseball or being involved in your hobbies that takes up alot of your studdies. Although I wish you would do something about your atrocious manners. But my only request of you is to grow up to be an honest person." Mama said scowling slightly.

" Yeah?" He asked nervously " But this is alittle, well that's the point is little, I don't think it's appropriate for teanaged boys." She finished as she pulled out a a black stringy underwear ( A.K.A. G-string)! Nori spat out her juice as Yuri freaked. " Y-Y-Yu-chan!" Nori stammered wide-eyed, " Wh-wh-what is that?!" " Where'd you find that?!" He exclaimed. " I found it under your bed while I was cleaning your room, it got stuck in the vacuum cleaner," Mama explained with a blush and scowl,

" I was examining it!"

" Well that wouldn't take more then a second," She sarcastically states.

" It's kinda complicated mom, but it's not my style!" Nori's still in a state of shock. Then, the door bell ranged " Hey Shibuya! This is the official manager of ametuar baseball Ken Murata! I'm here to collect my captain and his sister~" " Gotta go mom, bye! C'mon Nori!" He grabbed his sister's hand and ran, " R-Right bye mommy," " Yu-chan! Wait a second!" Mama shouts " Morning Shibuya! Morning Nori-chan!" " Let's get out of here now!" Yuri says as he dragged me down the road. " W-Wait Yu-chan what's wrong?" Nori asked " Tell you later,"

**

* * *

bath time it's coed**

" -sigh-, Man this is so sweet. Nothing like a good soaking after practice huh?" Yuri asks, " Better than the soaking you had after practice," Ken answers jokingly. I silently giggled "A minor setback, I'm just happy I can play baseball as much as I want now," Nori smiled at her older twin, " I-It's good to know y-you're happy, Yu-chan," I said quietly. " Yeah, but you should be happy too. I mean be in an acrobat team. Not that I don't want you here with us." Yuri says.

" Nori-chan, Shibuya's right your moves were amazing," Ken added. She blushed, " I kn-know... B-But I think I need m-more practicing O-ok?" Nori stuttered, " Alright" Yuri sighed in defeat. " Listen Ken, I'm sorry that you got stuck doing chores for our amateur baseball team." Yuri says changing the subject. " No problem," Ken replied standing up and getting out. " I wanted to thank you for the other day anyways." Nori closed her eyes in relaxation as Yuri did the same. _This feels nice..._ She thought happily. " Huh?" The Shibuya twins muttered, they turned around and saw what looked like a whirlpool in the bath!

_WHAT?!?!_ Nori thought as they both got sucked into the water.

_Since when was there a black hole in a bath?!_

**

* * *

~The Other World~**

Nori floated in the water surrounded by fog and pillars. _Eh?...Eh?...EEEHHH?!?! _She screamed in her head, " Wh-Where am I? Wh-Where's Yuri?!" Nori exclaimed. " Calm down Nori I'm right here," Yuri said. " O-Ok b-but where is here?" She asked calming down. He didn't seemed to hear her though, " I'm back again huh?" He sighed and stood upn she did the same giving him a confused stare, _Back... Again?_ Nori questioned in her head. Then they saw three people through the fog, " Oh no don't tell me I'm in a... Bath house for girls?!" They heard him and he got scared, " I'm sorry! I'm not looking, can't see anything! It was an acciden-" The 'girls' said something in a odd language and well it turns out they're guys, two of them jumped on him!

" Ch-Ch-Chotto! Stop that please." Nori said trying to get the courage to help Yuri but couldn't. As luck would have it, two other men came by and talked in the same language the two that jumped Yuri stopped and jumped a man with silvery hair. The brown haired man came up and picked up Yuri as Nori try to cover up. They talked in that funny language with each other and Nori stood there confused _Who are they? How can he know their language? Why are we here? How did we get here? What's going on?_

" Yu-chan?" Nori said in a whisper, he looked at her and said with wide eyes, " Gah! I forgot you're here, gomen, Ri-chan" The man who picked up Yuri gave Nori his jacket "A-Arigatou," Nori said quietly with a blush. He nodded and took them away.

**

* * *

To a Castle**

_Wow, this is odd, not only there's castle here but they actually have the same outfit for me and Yuri,_ Nori thought in wonder. " Nori, you probably want an explanation, huh?" Yuri asked, she nodded " Alright then, Gunter-" He talked to Gunter in that same funny language. Nori just stood there confused, next to her was that man who gave me that jacket. She felt the blood rushing to her cheeks as he smiled at her, _I feel that, we've met somewhere before._Nori thought in a semi-daze. Then the other man with silvery hair came up to Nori with an apologetic smile. _Hmm?_ He grabbed her head and squeezed it so hard she yelped in pain. He finally let go and Nori nearly collapsed. " Owowowowow! That really hu-" " Are you alright miss?" The man next to me asked in a gentle voice. "...F-fine thank you, w-wait y-you can speak Japanese?" Nori studderly asked.

" Not exactly Nori," Yuri said with a nervous smile. " O-Ok but, where are we?" Nori asked cautiously. " This My Lady is Voltaire Castle in the eastern corner of The Great Demon Kingdom," The silver man says " Voltaire?" Yuri asked, " This is Gwendal's castle?" " Right," The other man says. " Come let's go in,"

" Um... B-Before we do, what are your names?" She timidly ask. " Oh right we didn't introduce ourselves, how rude of us. -ahem- I am Lord Gunter von Christ of the Demon Tribe. It is a wonderful honor to meet the Demon King's twin sister." He greeted with a charming smile. " And I am Lord Conrart Weller but you may call me Conrad" " I-It's nice to mee........D-D-D-D-D-Demon King???!!! EEEHHH?!!" Nori exclaimed loudly." Hehe, s-surprise sis." Yuri chuckled nervously.

**

* * *

In the Castle**

They were in an office that looks amazing, Nori was standing next to Conrad and Yuri was sitting behind a desk full of papers " L-Lord Gunter," She timidly called, " Wh-What are those papers for?" He smiled at her question," These are the papers requires His Majesty's signature I hope you don't mind but I presorted and reviewed them for you," He said flashing another smile. " Well, what are they about?" Yuri asked " Tax collection reports on the land you control, permit applications that need to be re-enforced before the rainy season," Gunter said like it was no big deal.

" You're good at this stuff man and I'm not, can't you sign them for me?" Yuri whined. " That is unexceptionable!" Gunter scolded as he slammed the desk. " I am guiding you now only because you lack experience. But that will change with my help. You must take full charge of this duty and rule this kingdom with the power bestowed on you by The Great One."

" The Great One?" Nori muttered in confusion, " He's the first Demon King and the one who made this kingdom, we see him as a god," Conrad whispered to her, " Ohh, w-wow... S-So he chooses who's the next king r-right?" Nori looked up at him for confirmation," That is correct." " A-Amazing" She said in awe. Conrad chuckled albeit and turned his attention toward the other two as they argue. " There's another thing, I'm sorry to do this but you may have to do an extremely important decsion, immediately," Gunter states suddenly. _I don't know why, but this feels like a fight,_ Nori thought warily.

" What is it?" Yuri asked, " We've been detecting aggressive human activities, we expect it could be leading to a battle, so please be prepare to declare war." " Declare war?" Yuri and Nori repeated. " A real war?! Hold on I won't start a war I've decided that when I became king!" Yuri exclaimed. " But Your Majesty, what would you do if they start a war?" Gunter countered " We can't just surrender without fighting back," " No matter what you say, I will never sign papers declaring war." Yuri said " Wh-What do you mean about aggressive activities Lord Gunter? Could you please explain that?" Nori quietly questioned.

The door opened and another man with a dark grey hair in a pony tail walked in and explained it. " I don't recall giving permission for that boy to make himself at home in my castle. And who is she?" He said pointing to Nori. And another one came in, a boy, blonde with green eyes, that looks the twins' age. " Hey Yuri!" He said running over to Nori's brother. Yuri looked scared than shocked. " You just disappeared in the middle of the coronation ceremony what's that all about?"

" Hey Wolfram how've you been? You're lookin' good." Yuri greeted nervously. The boy looked up and saw Nori, " Who's this girl with you. Why is she a double-black. You're not cheating on me are you?!" He exclaimed pointing at her. Nori gave a look of utter innocence and confusion. " No, no she's not that'd be gross! And besides, why would you think that? Don't we look alike?" Yuri asked as he put his face next to hers.

".....You do, but, who is she?" The boy asked again more cautiosly. " Everyone this is my twin sister, Nori Shibuya. Nori Shhibuya this is Gwendal, Wolfram, and you already know Gunter and Conrad." Yuri introduced, pointing at each person. Gwendal grunted and Wolfram just ' hmmphed' at Nori. She had know idea why he's so mad at her, " Look, Nori Shibuya, if that really is your real name, don't do anything fishy around Yuri I, his fiance` will make sure if you try anything you'll regret it. Get it?"

" F-Fiance`?" She repeated. " Yes that's right what's it to you?" " N-Nothing j-just m-mildy s-surprise i-is all Lord Wolfram, Yuri, congradualtions," Nori said with a smile " Mama will be so happy." "Oh no you don't!" Yuri exclaimed, She silently giggled, " Alright Yuri,"

" It's Kavalcade." Gwendal stated laying a map on a table for Gunter, " Kavalcade? I don't believe it." Gunter said in disbelief. " It appeared as if Sanderguard was doing it, but the money was paid by Kavalcade. What's the matter? You don't trust my information network?" Gwendal questioned Gunter. Gunter sighed, " If that's the way you say it went down then I don't doubt it."

" Break it up gentlemen," Conrad interupted. " Don't you think you should be reporting it to His Majesty first?" " You're right please forgive me." Gunter apologized. " I believe that children like him should mind their own business" Gwendal retorted, " It seems that your business is to push us into conflict! But I'm not planning on going to war," Yuri stated, " Well then, what do you want to do Your Majesty?" Gwendal rudely asks. " I want to talk first, there could be some misunderstanding. Oh and don't say you've already tried that, with your arrogant ways who would want to talk to you?" Conrad chuckled a bit and Nori was staring at Yuri in awe and pride, _You're really good at your job Yu-chan._

" Conrart," Gwendal growled silently, " His Majesty seems to be cranky maybe he needs alittle nap." Gwendal said as he did something with his hands _Isn't that a knitting pattern?_ Nori wondered.

Gwendal hurriedly left, " Hey wait a minute, I'm not finished with you!" Yuri shouted. He got out of his seat and try to get Gwendal, " Get back here mister!"

" Your Majesty/ Yuri!" Wolfram and Gunter shouted as they tried to get him before he reached Gwendal. Nori tried to get to him too but Conrad grabbed her shoulder that made Nori stop on her tracks. She gave him a questioning stare to him, smiling whole-heartedly, he pointed to the direction everyone else was going but was stopped on their tracks. In their way was a woman with red hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. She was saying something about a new invention. All but Yuri, Conrad and Nori looked scared beyond their wits. _She reminds me of mama..._ Nori thought warily.

* * *

_Definitally like mama _Nori thought surely. She, Yuri and Conrad went back to the office room, " Are Annsina's inventions always like that?" Yuri asked " Oh yes, and Gwendal is usually the guinea pig." Conrad answered, " Then Gwendal must have put up with alot hasn't he?" Yuri said with a smile. Then a neighing was heard they looked outside " Wh-Who are those men?" Nori asked. " Gwendal's staff they must be getting ready to take their message to their units in the area," Conrad answered, " So we really are about to go to war," Yuri sadly say.

I looked at him with worry, " I'm believe so," Conrad whispered. "..... No matter what I say there's not much I can do in this huh?" " B-But you can't give up trying for peace, r-right?" Nori said for comfort. He nodded, " Right, but," Conrad placed a comforting hand on Yuri's shoulder," Yuri I believe in you and so does Nori, I'm sure you'll find a way. The solution will come to you." Conrad encouraged. " Thank you," Yuri smiled and stood up," I have no right to be respected unless I show respect to the reliable men around me by seeking their advice. Then I'll be doing my best."

**

* * *

Gwnedal's office**

Yuri, Conrad, Nori, Wolfram and Gwendal were all waiting anxiously as Gwendal wrote in some documents. Noti was standing near Conrad again, _This has got to be the most suspenseful thing for Yuri I can feel it._ She thought, "..... Alright I'm listening." Gwendal finally said, " I would like your opinion on what to do in order to avoid war," Yuri responded.

It was all quiet no one dared to talk. "....You're asking me what to do for the sake of our people?" Gwendal questioned, " That's right, is there any option other then outright war to protect this kingdom?" Yuri asked firmly. Gwendal took a long sigh, " I-" Yuri was cut short by Conrad. They looked at eachother, then Gwendal said "... I may have a plan..." " That's great," Nori said, " We need to crush the humans interest in meddling with us, Gunter?" Gunter nodded, " We Tribesmen know of two very hidden weapons that can only be touched by the true Demon King. According to legend it is so powerful that once they have been put into motion they can burn and freeze to the end of the world. The Ultimate weapons Morgiff, and Sage."

" Uhh.. Morgeeks and Sage?" Yuri tried to say. " No Morgiff and Sage," Gunter corrected, " Generations ago the King put them to power for the last time since then, it's whereabouts were unknown,"

" B-But y-you found it r-right?" Nori asked wanting to know more about them. " I get it," Wolfram began, " The King must get the ultimate wepons and bring it home, then the surrounding countries won't want to mess with us anymore." Nori blinked slowly, " If you tell me where they are I'll go right now and bring Moregifts and Sage back." Yuri said excitedly. " It's Morgiff, They're in a far away, undeveloped land called Von De Via Island, A Cimmaron territory beyond the sea, but I can't let His Majesty go there."

" I'm afraid we have to, we can't do it the king is the only one who can."

" I still say ' no',"

" Well I say ' yes' and we're going, and once more I bet that weapon called Morgiff is a sword. In my video game Ragnorok, Excaliber, and Ora Halkon are holy swords used to fight the last boss, so I know I can't stop this war without a holy sword."

" It's not holy!" Wolfram shouted in frustration, " Oh, you're positive?" Yuri questioned, " A holy sword? You must be joking," Gunter said, " S-So if it isn't a Holy sword th-then what is it?" Nori asked stepping forward albeit, " It's a Demon Sword, of course" Gwendal answered.

".....Eh?" Nori mumbled.

" A...A...A Demon Sword?!" Yuri shouted.

**To Be continued **


	2. Chpt2 Sailors and A Brat

** Lady of Silence**

**Don't Own Kyou Kara Maou!**

**

* * *

**

**Chpt. 2 Saillors and a Brat**

**Gunter's Pov**

Gunter was running frantically searching for His Highness and Her Lady. " Ohh I just can't take all this worrying and wondering if Their Majesties are all right! Why didn't I go with them?" He bumped into a vase and it broke. Gunter stopped dead on his tracks, ".... Bad omen," He whispered ominously. " I hope nothing bad happens to Their majest-" And he bumped into another vase and it broke as well, " Ah, no! That's a very bad omen!" Gwendal walked in, " What are you doing Gunter? Trying to destroy my castle?" He said rather annoyed. Gunter noticed him, " Oh Gwendal!" He exclaimed in worry, " Why don't you calm down alittle huh?" Gunter paid no mind as he grabbed Gwendal's face and examined it.

"...You have three new wrinkles on your brow," Gunter shoved him away and continued shouting, " Bad omen Oh! Their Majesties!" Annisina was sitting at a table drinking tea. " You are impossible," Gwendal grumbled and was about to leave as Gunter dramatically cried.

" Oh by the way I haven't run into Wolfram anywhere have you?" Annisina asked coolly " What?! Haven't seen Little Lord Brat!" Gunter spat out. Gwendal stopped mid-step, " Little Lord Brat? Huh, come to think of it, that name suits him well." "... I second the favor of Little Lord Brat." Annisina said. You exasperatly sighed 'Your Majesties...'

**

* * *

~Nori Pov In The Ship~**

Nori patted her newly colored rusty red hair and furiously blinked her new blue eyes as she walked down the hall to Yuri and Wolfram's room. Wolfram still doesn't trust Nori being with Yuri, even if they are siblings. _Oh well atleast they'll be together but..._ The problem is She's staying with Conrad! And the worse part is, she might like, like him. _Now's no the time to think that!_ Nori scolded herself then sighed, _I hope they like it, _Nori thought nervously about her gypsy like beige dress with a small corset and flat black ballet shoes. Nori was about to open the door with a shaky hand when Conrad already opened it and he and Yuri were all staring at her.

There was a long pause of silence, Nori looked down with a blush and muttered, " I-I'll go change i-if you don't like it," She was about to head back but Conrad stopped her, " No, that's not it we were surprised at how you look. It looks lovely on you." He said with a smile. Nori look down with a blush. " Ok then let's get breakfast." Yuri said enthusiasticaly. Just then another door opens andd out come an older man with a little girl holding hands.

" Uhh hi there," Yuri greeted, " Well, well, a pleasant good morning to you Sir and Lady." The man said taking off his hat and apparently, his hair. It shined with a twing. " H-Hate to be the bearer of bad news b-but your hair fell out!" Yuri shouted as he took a step back in surprise. Conrad grabbed him by the shoulders as he backed up. " Please excuse him, my master is not used to the Kavalcade style of greeting." Conrad apologized, " It does make a shinning impression," Yuri half joked. " You know you are quite a charming young man." The man said, smiling, " I heard your fiance snuck on board in the ship to be with you,"

" The rumors're spreading already," Yuri groaned. " Allow me to introduce my self, I am Heathcryff of Vesini and this young lady accompanying me is my daughter, Beatriz," " Well, I'm-" " My master is the silk sealer Mitsuzayamo of Echigo and M'lady is the arcobat and twin sister Ritsuzayamo of Echigo. I'm their devoted attendant Kabonosuke." " You are?" The Shibuya twins whispered. " My goodness, sounds like you both are a long way from home." Heathcryff said with a slight chuckle.

"... I have a mind to throw you overboard." _W-What?_ Nori and Yuri upruptly ran to the stairs with Conrad yelling for them to come back. "... I'm fed up with you, you stupid greenhord." The twins got there just seeing a poor boy knock down by an older guy. " H-Hey leave him alone! C-Can't you find a less harsh way to disipline your trainees?!" Nori shouted angrily, " Just butt out- oh I apologize Madame," The sailor said looking at them. " Thought you were another trainee. I'm sorry you have to witness this but this boy made a foolish mistake." The said boy winced as Nori went up and gently touched his face.

" That still doesn't mean that yo-" Conrad stopped Yuri's speech and went up to the other man. " It's an eye sore, My Master and Lady are offended." " That's too bad," The sailor said. Nori saw Conrad putting money in the sailor's hands. " Ohh, I mean I hope they're ok," " Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Conrad pointed out. The man nodded and ran off. ".... A-Are you ok?" She asked gently, The boy looked at her and nodded. Nori helped him up and he nodded to both Conrad and Yuri and left. They all looked at eachother, " Hmm... how awful seems like it has to be boil down to money every time." Yuri stated. " We know that particular man can be swayed by it, it doesn't mean everybody can." Yuri just stretched and sighed.

Nori sighed sadly as Yuri says " Anyway I was just thinking about myself," " Ohh? How so?" Conrad qusetioned, " I've been wondering why out of all the things I could be I become a Demon King. I used to feel like I was-" " U-Unlucky..." Nori finished for him, " Yeah, but now I realized there are other people who are more-" " Unlucky?" Conrad finished for him as well. " Uh huh, But that isn't right. For example take that kid we rescued,"

" But to decide that he's unlucky seems alittle one-sided don't you think?" Conrad asked. ".... You're mature, aren't you?" Yuri asked half smiling. " I'm much older then you Yuri at this momment of time," Conrad smiled Nori smiled as well... Only a small smile though.

**

* * *

~Tonight~**

The music played a nice tune as the ' humans' mingled and dance on very filthy floors. The Shibuya twins looked at it in disgust "... It's frightening," They said in unison, " Is this a normal human custom?" Yuri asked, " Looks like it," Conrad answered albeit unsurely. " Ahh~" A voice sanged, a very muscular woman ran up to them and swooned, " Oh my what a couple of cuties I could just eat you both up!" She said, " Y-You too," Yuri nervously said. " U-Um what a nice pair of erm, biceps you have," Nori sorta complimented, " Thanks I work out," Her voice changed to something masculine, " Hey do one of you wanna dance? I'm hot to trot." " Erm..." They muttered with eyebrows twitching. " Hey you you're not playing fair!"

" Huh?" They all question and turned around and saw a horde of girls crowding them wanting to dance with the twins as well. Nori got really nervous as she jumped away letting Yuri take the whole horde, _M-Maybe I shouldn't have done that..._ Nori thought with a sweat-drop as Yuri gets squeezed and hugged. " Ouch! Please Stop that! Conrad! Help me Make them all stop!" Yuri shouted. "Yuri, you're too hot in this world! There's nothing I can do!" He shouted back with a smile. " You are so heartless and so dead!" Yuri angrily stated. There was a amused chuckle.

" Well young merchant seems like you don't have a dance partner," Yuri popped out of the circle and exclaimed " Mr. Baldy- I mean Mr. Heathcryff!" " If you don't mind, would you dance with my daughter Beatriz? She's feeling a little bit out of place." And sure enough, Beatriz was sitting all alone in the side. " Um Beatriz? Sure" Yuri said. He somehow got out of the barade and went up to Beatriz.

".... His Majesty is very kind," Conrad commented as he and Nori were left alone on the dance floor " H-He's always been that way, b-but is very strong too." She pointed out. " Hmm, say may I ask you something?" " G-Go ahead," Nori said quietly. He got down to his knee and her heart began to pump very fast _I-I-Is he gonna propose to m-me?!_ She wildly thought. " Would you like to dance?" He asked. " Oh! Um.... y-yes I-I would love too" She said. He gently grabbed her hand and they picked up the rhythm of the music.

Nori couldn't help but look at him he seems so distant so familiar so... Surreal. " Umm Conrad? Mind if I ask you somthing?"

" Hmm what is it?"

Nori looked down then back to Conrad's eyes, they seem so gentle and sad like he lost something but look happy like he found it. "... Have we met before?" "...Not exactly," He whispered, she didn't quite undersand him though.

" So how did you meet Yuri?" " Well he he said that some tough guys gave him a swirly and was somehow got flush down the toilet and that's how we've met." Conrad answered " Oh," Nori whispered unsurely.

The night was nice and peaceful it's hard to believe war and prejudice existed. " Conrad, I-"

" Exucse me, miss?" A voice interupted.

They turned around and saw a man with piercing green eyes and light brown hair. He had a charming smile but for some reason, Conrad pulled Nori behind him as he said in a slight irritated voice, " What do you want Leon?" _They know eachother? _Nori thought. " Nothing, I'd just like to ask the young lady behind you for a dance, that is if she wants to." Leon said looking at Nori. " Umm, alright."

" B-But, Your Majes-"

" Don't worry she'll be fine. It's not like I'll kidnap her on a ship," He joked. Conrad didn't look all too convinced so Nori reasured him that she'll be find. So the man took her away with to the other side of the dance floor but, not without smirking at Conrad.

" U-Umm, not to be rude or anything b-but, who are you?" Nori timidly asked. " Oh yes how rude of me not to tell you: My name is Leon von Alther of the Ten Aristocrats," He answers.

" S-so then y-you're a demon too?"

" That's right, and I'm curious about your name... Your Highness," Nori was shocked that he found out who who she was, " U-Umm how did you...?" " You two look alike" Leon stated chuckling. " O-Oh...M-My name i-is Nori Shibuya... M-May I ask, why are you on this ship?"

" Hmm? Oh I own it, but I sometimes disguise my identity so they won't know."

" Erm alright, I guess," We kept dancing for a few minutes when he stopped and asked, " Do you know Ballet?" Nori looked at him surprised by the question " Umm... Yes but why do you ask?"

" Well both humans and demons like the arts and ballet is a form of art to us so I was hoping that you would honor me with dancing the Dance of Two or how would the call it in your world the Pas De Deux." She thought for a moment, " Al-Al-Alright b-but I haven't performed i-in a while," Nori whispered " It's alright I'll hold on to you." He reasured her. He clapped his hands twice and the music stopped, everyone stopped as well looking confused. " Everyone I have and annoucement this lovely lady next to me has agreed to dance the Dance of Two and I would like it if you would watch our dance." They all were mumuring and then clapped for the two to go on. Nori was blushing so madly that she didn't notice Conrad walking up to Leon and whispered something to him and vice versa. Leon came back to me and grabbed her waist as the music began they did as well.

As soon as the music began to play they bowed to eachother. Nori lifted one arm above her head and the other in front of her in a half circle, and stood on her flats, as Leon grabbed the hand bove her head and spun Nori around. She felt herself being dipped low near the wooden floor before she gasped when Leon lifted Nori up in the air by the waist which she quickly responded by spreading her limbs apart. " You're a terrific dancer," Leon whispered with a chuckle as he pulled Nori close to him, " It's like we were made to dance together," She blushed feeling his lips dangerously close to her neck, " Th-Thank you..." Nori nervously glanced into his green eyes and noticed something odd, She doesn't know why but she saw something dark and dangerous and felt something was taking control of her by force, it felt wrong and Nori tried to push it back because it hasn't happened before and suceeded.

They heavilly breathed as the music stopped everyone cheered and complimented them. He smiled down at Nori and she looked up and smiled shyly up at him, he was about to say something when... **-BOOM!-** An explosion was heard and screamming following it afterward " Wh-what was that?!" Nori exclaimed. Someone grabbed her from behind, " Your Highness we must leave now!" It was Conrad, Nori felt so relieved. Leon however didn't seem so happy but Nori didn't notice it " It's been a true pleasure meeting and dancing with you, I hope we are to meet again, My Princess," Leon said kissing her hand. " Umm, y-yeah," Nori muttered blushing again. He left and Conrad took Nori to the room Yuri and Wolfram was staying.

They were running to the door with Conrad still holding her hand. She's still confused as to why Conrad didn't like Leon and the ship being under attacked. He opened the door and both Yuri and Wolfram were there but all shaken up. " I'm glad to see you back here safely, I was so worried," Conrad said relieved.

" B-But Conrad wh-what's going on?" Nori asked.

" All of you let's go!" He said not answering her question.

He opened a closet, " Hide in here, come on!" The three reluctantly got into the closet with Wolfram on her right and Yuri on her left. " Hey, why are we hiding?" Yuri asked, " We'll go down with the ship if we stayed jammed in here!"

" Listen and try to remain calmly. The ship is under attack and a major assault has been launched." Conrad explained, Wolfram and Nori gasped. " Under attack? By who?" Yuri asked.

" It's pirates obiviously!" Wolfram snapped.

Conrad solemnly nodded, " C-Conrad, y-you have to find a place to hide!" Nori suddenly exclaimed. He shooked his head and smiled, " Don't be ridculious My Lady," He unsheaths his sword and continued with a smile " It is my obligation to protect you both." " I want to fight them too," Wolfram states getting up " No Wolfram," Conrad pushed him back. " But don't you believe that I'm capable?" " I do but I want you to protect Their Majesties."

Worlfram was conteplating on what Conrad said then growled, " Dammit!"

He sat back down. " Stay hidden in here until you can't hear any foot steps coming this way, this is not the time to do anything rash. If something were to happend to both of you tears would flow through Gunter and the whole nation."

".... H-How about y-you?" Nori silently ask.

" What do you mean?"

" W-Would you cry for us as well?" She asked again staring intently in his brown eyes.

".... I won't have anytime I'll be joinning you both," He answered strangely. " What?" The twins said. He closed the door and left _Conrad, please be careful,_ Nori silently prayed.

Yuri, Wolfram and Nori could all hear the clashing of swords the shoutings of men and the screams of women and children, Nori clentched her teeth and grabbed her chest hoping everything would be alright. Then the noises stopped, " It's gotten pretty quiet," Yuri whispered, " Now listen if the pirates find you two you mustn't resist them too much," Wolfram whispered to the twins.

_E-Eh?_

" They won't want to take your life away because you're too good-looking to kill." He continued.

_...Eh?_

" Well you better not fight them either you're a gazillion times cuter than me anyway!" Yuri said.

_......Eh?_

" Nevertheless I'm a warrior of the Demon Tribe, I'm not allow to survive without a fight to decide my fate." Wolfram silently said. " That's absurd it makes no sense-"

" Shh!" Wolfram shushed him as they heard footsteps coming into the room. " I wondered if the kid escaped some how," Someone wondered out loud, " Nah, I checked with that lad who knows the ship inside out, he said it's impossible," _Lad?_ Nori thought, " What happened to that joker who was stupid enough to take us on?" " Oh I'm sure the boss is taking care of him, by now I'm sure he's hacked up to little pieces", They both laughed in amusement,

_Conrad!_

Yuri accidentally hit the box in front of him, catching the pirates attention. " Hey! Whoever you are! Get out here!" The first voice said. _Th-This i-is not good,_ Then Yuri began to meowing. The voices sounded scared as one of them states " I-It's a Souma- Zukobi Dragon!" " Even a baby one is big enough to eat us! We need to get some help." Wolfram looked at Yuri like he's an idiot, " What? You didn't like it? I thought my cat's meow was pretty good." " Idiot cats do a ' baa' sound," Wolfram said. " Sheep go ' baa', cats ' meow'. " He retorted.

Wolfram drew his sword out as we heard more foot steps coming this way. " W-Wolfram please don't!" Nori begged, realizing what he's about to do. But as the door opened he rushed out of the closet and jumped on the bed. " Who are you?" One of them asked as Yuri and Nori got out of the closet as well more and more came to the room and Yuri panicked, " Wolfram back off there are too many!" " I won't!" " Wolfram that's an order!" He stood there hoping Yuri would change his mind but he didn't and dropped his sword.

They were taken on deck to see women in chains, men in a corner and children crying for their parents. " Th-This is horrible why would they do this?" She whispered to no one, " It's because they're pirates and they don't care who they hurt," Wolfram answered grimly. Nori gasped she noticed Conrad. " Conrad! A-Are you alright?!" He didn't seemed to hear her but he did looked at the three grimly. Then the captain said they're going to get rid of all the men Yuri and Wolfram exclaimed " What?!"

" And burn the entire ship! We're going to have Bar-be-qued Brigot!" The pirates cheered for their captain. " Wait a minute. I don't want to die, can't we pay you off?" A man stood up and asked " Shut your mouth!" One of the pirates hit him and he fell down. Yuri looked beyond frustrated as he said " Hold it! Robbers are supposed to steal money and goods why harm these people?! They're willing to give you thier valuables"

" And what is that to us?! We're not robbers we're pirates!" The captain shouted. Nori seethed at the captain's answer," Where's your honor?! Don't you have any?!" She shouted along with Yuri. " Yuri, Nori stop it calm down," Wolfram calmy pleaded. Then they heard a scream that belonged to Beatriz! She was crying for help as a pirate pulled her by the hair " PAPA! PAPA! HELP!" She shouted. " Beatriz! Let her go please!" Mr. Heathcryff pleaded.

" PAPA! PAPA!" she kept calling as more tears streamed down her eyes. Nori never felt so angry, uspet, disgusted, sad, and beyond frustrated that Nori felt tears going down her cheeks, as Beatriz was dragged away and Yuri felt the same emotions as Nori only more angry. She can feel it to her bones. The children taken away from their parents, the lust on the pirates eyes as they watched the women dragged away in chains and worst of all the hopelessness in their faces it was horrible that,

Nori couldn't....

couldn't....

couldn't....

take it.

"RRRRRRAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" The Shibuya twins screamed, the whole ship shook " What was that?!" Yelled the pirate captain. Yuri and Nori took hold of eachothers arm and slowly walked out into the middle of the deck, it's funny somehow she feel different but feel the same together but what Nori didn't notice was that her hair grew to her waist and she grew a bit taller and she seemed more mature. But that didn't matter to her right now, now they have to deal with these scum. Yuri and Nori somehow spoke in sync, " You relish stealing, terrorizing, and destroying lives of these happless people who are totally at your mercy. Well, you scum are incappable of no mercy, honor, tears, or anything resembling human emotions."

" Who made you my judges?!" The captain shouted nervously, " Get up lads! Get up right now!" And all of those men attacked them at once, the twins stood their ground as they gotten nearer. Nori and Yuri were willing to protect these people... No matter what!

" Finally, the Demon Kings are here," Conrad stated as he slipped away from the priates eyes and walked towards Wolfram. " But we're in the humans territory, I don't think that many elements would obey them" Wolfram said, " Yes and I worried about that as well." " By the way what do you mean kings? Isn't Yuri king?" Wolfram asked turning to you, " He is, but so is Nori," Conrad answere with a smile.

Then, all of the garbage that was on the floor levitated and formed to a skeleton. The wind picked up as well making the skeleton not only more frightening but smells really bad. " Justice Be Done!!" Yuri and Nori shouted together and the skeleton moved and attacked the pirates. " Ugh, I've never witness such a nasty magic spell," Conrad said nausiated, " Ugh~, I think I'm gonna be sick again," Wolfram mumbled clinging on to his half brother for dear life. The skeleton picked up the captain and was about to eat him when he shouted, " They're the devils!"

".... The devils?" Yuri and Nori looked up to the freightend captain, " Perhaps you should take another look," The fire on a torch flew to the skull and made the judgement sign. " Don't tell us You've forgotten our mark of justice?" The captain looked more and more scared. " Do you think that those two have met those pirates before?" Wolfram asked. " I think they were speaking figureativly, you could ignore some details," Conrad pointed out.

Sirens were then heard and a ship came with a Cimmaron flag " It's a Big Cimmaron patrol boat," Conrad said. Eveyone but the pirates looked happy and relieved that there's help comming, "... You innsolent rats, you'll pay for your actions, your penalty will be served upon you!" Yuri and Nori coldy said. " Oh yeah how?!" The captain retorted, " Just wait to be prepared for the sentence that would be suitable for your wrong doing," And with that Nori, Yuri, and the skeleton fell to the ground, unconious.

**

* * *

Yuri's pov**

Yuri slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he sees is the floor, slowly he got up, " Are you awake?" Wolfram asked, " I guess," Yuri answered, " Where are we? Let's see I remember Nori and I were lecturing some saliors and..." " Just as I suspected, you don't remember! You are so lucky." Wolfram said, " Huh?"

" The passengers from the liners are safe and right now, all of us are in a Cimmaron Patrol Boat. You and Nori demenstrated a powerful and terrifying skill. " Conrad explained, " Yeah a real fright night!" Wolfram agreed. " The Cimmaron also got the rest of the pirates, and put us in this lovely jail cell where' you've been sleeping for two whole days, Nori is still asleep for this being her first time showing demon magic," And sure enough, Nori was still sleeping and so peacfully too, her head was on top of Conrad's lap as he caressed her head gently. She smiled softly as she mumbles. " I will put on a great show for you," Yuri smiled at her cute determination, then asked " Why jail?" " Because they found out we're in the Demon Tribe, the Cimmaron territory has always hassles demons for centuries." Conrad said.

" That's unbelievable!" Yuri exclaimed. " So now you see, this is what humans put us through." Wolfram finalized. "...." The door then opened and in comes an orange haired guy that looks familiar. " Tada~, I'm here to break you out of the joint Your Majesties. So come on let's go," He entered the cell but Yuri still look confused, " Who are you?" He asked. " Aww, you've forget me so quickly sweetheart. I'm hot to trot." The guy said with a wink, " Ahh! You're Ms. Biceps!"

" Bingo,"

" But you sound like a man so were you dressed as a woman?" Yuri asked dumbly, " That was my business attrie, I think it's a nifty little outfit."

" Let me to you Greygor Josak, He followed us from Shieldercrowd as an under-cover emergency back-up, incase we get into trouble." Conrad introduced. " Your Majesty, very please to meet you, but I recognize you anywhrer even with your clothes on," Josak said playfully. " Oh, were you in that bath tub by any chance?" But then Wolfram suddenly grabbed Yuri by the neck and darkly said, " How could you soak with another man behind my back?!" " Can't breathe!" Yuri say gasped, " Alright break it up you two lovebirds, wouldn't want to wake the princess now would you?" Yuri and Wolfram blush, " And besides it's time to escape right now," Conrad picked up Nori gently as if she were made of glass. Yuri heard Josak chuckled and said to himself " Looks like there aren't just two lovebirds here~" And they all got out.

**

* * *

~To the Dingy~**

They all waited on a dingy for Conrad as he paid another sailor to keep shut, and as he came down he covered Nori with his jacket so she won't catch a cold, she laid infront of Conrad. Then they began to row away " I hope that crewman doesn't tell anyone," Yuri said to Conrad " He is greedy, but once he gets money I don't think he'll tell anyone," Conrad confirmed. The four of them rowed as hard as they could but felt one side slacking. Yuri turned and saw Wolfram ready to fall asleep so he encouraged him with the boat breathing exircise, " Your Majesty that's the La Maze's breathing technique," Conrad corrected but Yuri kept going " Ooh, my bicepts are getting pumped!" Josak joined in the chanting. And they chanted through the night. And Yuri can faintly hear Nori chanting along with them.

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Chpt3The Cannibal sword, The Mysterious

**Chpt. 3-The Cannibal sword, The Mysterious Weapon. The Fear of Morgiff and The Secret of Sage?**

" If you fall in love with the girl on the Island, there will be a great eruption of the Bandar Volcano. We won't be able to cross the ocean together, but when we look up at the sky we see the same moon. Oh Ban Ban Bandariba, the dream island. Once you come, you will never forget it."

**Nori's Pov**

"....Oh Ban Ban Bandariba, the dream island. Once you come, you will never forget it." Someone sanged. " Nngh, it's nice," Nori mummbled softly. She cuddled into something warm and breathing,

_Wait.... eh?_

Nori looked up to see Conrad's face looking down at her! " Good morning.... Your Highness," He said with a chuckle. " G-G-Good morning C-Conrad. Wh-Where are we?" Nori stuttered. " We're in Bandabia Island." He answered, they kept quiet for awhile then she asked with a blush, " C-Conrad c-could you put me down please?" " Of course" He gently put her down and Nori stretched her body out of groggyness, " Th-Thank you," " You're welcome," Then Yuri who she've just noticed complained, " Oh man, it's not true at all. What part of this is the Dream Island?" " Y-Yuri?" " Nori!" " Hey! There's a rest area over there here," The same voice shouted. " Wh-What h-happpened w-when I was out?" Nori asked Yuri.

_

* * *

( They've explained everything on the way)_

**~Rest area~**

"-Sigh- I suppose I can't ask for green tea with Mitarashi dumplings." Yuri says as they all took a sip of our tea. Wolfram looked and maybe feel horrible to do anything, and the Shibuya twins had to disguise their colors again to look human. " Um..." Says the owner, " This may be intruding..." " What is it?" Nori ask kindly, ".... I'm sure you all know that the main part of the festival isn't here, but is at the next mountain." " Huh festival?" The twins repeated. She nodded, " Does this mean we came to the wrong place?" Nori asked unsurely, " You've got to be kidding me don't tell me we're going down the mountain and climbing another one?!" Yuri complained. " Don't worry. We didn't make a mistake," Conrad reassured.

" We're..." Josak began " Heading to the spring at the top of this mountain." A tray dropped and they looked over at the owner as she looked at them like we're deranged " O-Oh my..." " What is it?" Yuri asked. " W-Well there's a story, it happened on a summer night fifteen or sixteen years ago. Two fireballs fell from the sky and dropped into the springs, and on top of the mountain. The one that fell into the springs turned into lava and the summit made it impossible to tell if what you see is the top or not." " Maybe they're meteorites," Yuri suggested.

" No, they were demons," The owner said in fear. " Demons?" The twins repeated. She nodded, " And I heard if you touch the hot spring, you become numb, your heart stops and you'll suffer severe burns. And if you get to the edge of the top, you would see your fears that would make you just faint by the first step. They're a demon's curse alirght. No doubt about that." " C-Curse?" Yuri stuttered. " And ever since then, no one has dared to go into the spring or the top of the mountain to see the scenery. But I heard two men, one went to the springs, the other climbed the mountain said they saw the demons. But they were saved half dead and the first man said ' That face... That face...' while the other felt so cold to the bone."

Yuri and Nori waved to the owner as we left, without Wolfram, to get these weapons." Demons huh?" Yuri said as they headed on foot back to the mountain, " They're the demon weapons Morgiff and Sage. No doubt about it." Conrad said to Yuri. " I'd bet. But what did he mean by, ' The face...?'" " Most likely he saw his face relected in the shining sword," Conrad answered. " Oh, I see,"

" If Your Majesty gets the sword in your hands, our kingdom will become stronger. All foreign kingdoms will prostrate before you ' Oh The Great King, Hurray!'" Josak sarcastically say, " Or something like that, that is if you're able to use it." " Josak." Conrad said sternly.

" Just think about it. Many have already fallen victim to the curse of the sword. There is no guarantee that he will be safe." " Enough!" Conrad ordered, " Well, don't worry, if you fail, we'll just pull you out using a rope, and then bring you back into the boat." Josak continued, " You're being too rude to His Majesty," Conrad said, Josak just shrugged and kept going up the mountain. Nori, Yuri and Conrad looked at eachother and reluctantly followed him, " B-But what about Sage? Could it actually show your worst fears?" Nori asked to both Conrad and Josak, " Nah, probably a rumor, I mean no one has seen it for centuries." Josak reassured grinning, " Maybe you're right," She whispered unsure.

**

* * *

To The Spring!!**

They steadily treaded along the strangely hot water of the spring in a boat they found next to it. Nori sat in between Conrad and Yuri as Josak steered the boat into the mouth of the cave, her eyes were filled with nervousness and fear, _S-Scary _She thought. Conrad seemed to have notice her discomfort and squeezed her hand and gave Nori a reassuring smile, she shyly smiled back, silently thanking him. After a few moments of silence Conrad wiped some sweat off his brow and commented, " It's very hot, the heat from the hot water is getting to me,"

" In other words, it's like a huge bath, right Nori?" Yuri pointed out, Nori nodded in agreement, " I-It's kinda l-like th-those hot springs theme parks..." As soon as those words came out of her mouth Joask exclaimed, " Hot!" and pulled out the ore... or... what's left of it out of the water. " I-Is it that hot?" Nori asked in wonder, " Don't tell me it's boiling water," Yuri muttered as he reached to touch the water.

" Your majesty/Yuri! That's dangerous!" Conrad and Nori shouted in worry, " Why, this is good temperature," Yuri commented pulling out his hand completely unharmed," You're okay?" They both asked suprise, he nodded with a reassuring smile" I always liked it hot," Suddenly he stood up, jumping around shouting, " Hot!Hot!Hot!Hot! It's just one drop from my fingers!" " Your majesty calm down!" Conrad urged, " Y-Yuri please c-calm down!" Nori urged with him. After Yuri finally calmed down Conrad sighed with relief, " That was close," " But why?" Nori can feel Yuri's confussion.

" When I touched it with my bare hands, it wasn't hot." " Look at me, My hand is swollen," Josak said with a tearful look. After she examined it, Nori nodded in suprise " Y-You're r-right," " That means, this is like acid," Yuri said in a thinking pose, " R-Really? D-Does it mean i-it's like strong a-acid?" Nori questioned with widened eyes , " Anyone who touches it suffers severe burns. This is most likely the doing of the maken, Morgiff." Conrad commented.

" Y-You m-mean that c-curse thing?" Nori looked at Conrad for the answer, " It's more like magic than a curse" He explained. " How impressive," Yuri said, "A-Amazing..." She whispered with excitment, " This isn't the time to be impressed," Conrad scolded, " I told you that only the Maoh can wield Morgiff. That's why you're unharmed by the hot water," Conrad inquired " However, your clothes are a non-maou part of you, hence they suffer damge from the magic," " T-That caused h-his burn?" He looked at Nori with a smile and nodded. " Yes, that's how it works." " Ah! T-T-Then that means...!" He nodded again solemnly, " What does it mean Y-Yuri?" Nori asked and he shook his head.

**

* * *

Voltaire Castle during the time!!**

" Oh dear, I have a bad feeling about this." Gunter muttered ashe continuosly stir a brew in deep thought " I pray that Their majesties will not meet with any catastrophe." He looked behind himself hearing the door opened and in comes Gwendal. " Gunter are you still doing that ridicuolus fortune-telling thing? The entire castle stinks and it's becoming unbearable," He complained, " Cut this out..." He trailed off butGunter paid no heed tohear him as he squealed in delight, " What is it?" Gwendal asked, " It's done. It's delicious. Would you like to try some?" Gunter ask turning to him " No, more importantly..." Gwendal looked down at something " Why is there a cat here?" The said small creature looked up at him in a cute manner, " Does it bother you?" Gunter questioned, " ...No."

Although his eye was twitching.

**

* * *

Nori's Pov!!**

They got alittle bit deeper within the cave, until they saw something unusual, " Something's shinning brightly," Conrad stated as Nori stared at it in curiousity, " Now, Your majesty." Yuri nodded but then whispered something to Conrad's ear, " Of course Your majesty," Conrad went up to Nori and for some reason, covered her eyes,

" C-Conrad? W-What are you d-doing?" I gave a confused look as he apologized.

" Please take your clothes off,"

_EEEHHH???!!! _

" All of them?" Yuri asked " All of them." Conrad said bluntly, Yuri groaned, " Wh-Why does he have t-to t-take them o-off?" " If he had his clothes on , he'll feel the burns like before," Josak reasoned, " O-Oh, a-alright..."

" I go there naked and get Merugibu, right? I got it, sheesh." Yuri said in slight frustration, " It's Morgiff," Conrad and Nori corrected him, after a few seconds of hearing clothes ruffling Conrad states, " Be careful,"

" Here I go," And a splash was all I heard after that. " W-What happened?" Nori ask Conrad " He jumped in the water," " It's really hot. Just the way I like it," She heard Yuri say, " But people with High-blood pressure should be careful, I guess." Then she heard nothing after that, that is until, Yuri screamed " Y-Yuri! W-What happened?!" Nori exclaimed, worriness easily spotted in her words, " It bit me! This thing bit me!" Yuri shouted in fear " What did?" Josak asked him, " When I tried to touch the Maken, my finger was bitten by a fish-like mouth!"

" F-Fish-like m-mouth?" Her confussion then change to concern and fear when he screamed again, " The face! The face! I wasn't told of this! This is dangerous! I wasn't told of this at all! I'll definately get curse! If anyone touches it, they'll get cursed! It has a troubling look!" Yuri complainly shouts as he swam closer to the boat," Your majesty, please get yourself together," Conrad tried to calm him down but Yuri won't hear it, " But it bit my finger! I'm definately cursed now. I'll never be able to marry now. There's no way I could touch that thing! Nobody could possibly hold that thing!"

" Y-Yuri..." Nori made a sadened face, " Okay Yuri, if you can't do it, it's okay." Conrad soothingly say, " Let's think of another way. Calm down and come back slowly." " Come on back Your Majesty. You don't have to do anything dangerous. The soliders will take care of those things." Josak say, sarcasm dripping of every word. " What are you saying? Are you saying I'm irresponsible?" Yuri angrily asked, " I'm not saying that, Your majesty. Hurry up and come back here let's hurry and leave this place," Josak continued his sarcasim, Nori couldn't help but feel his words are so hurtful, tears were about to fall as Yuri angrily retort, " What do you know?! What could you possibly know?! Not long ago I was just a regular fifteen year old high school student."

" I was then brought to this demonic world and it was you guys who forced me to become the Maoh. I've never thought of the existence of things like the Maken, ghosts, and demons before. Now I have to be treated as a failure? I can't be scared? Why do I have to touch that gross thing?! And what's worse is that my little sister had to be dragged here!" " Your majesty..." Nori heard Conrad whispered in sadness " My current feelings, you probably..."

" Nope. I don't understand at all." Josak answered bluntly, " Josak!" Conrad warned but he continued, " I can't even begin to understand Your majesty's feeling at all. Actually, I can't even imagine what it's like. But no matter who becomes the Maou we, the lower class, must obey him." " Josak!" Conrad warned again he 'hmmphed' and left it at that.

_...I think I understand them both n-now,_ Nori thought sadly.

**

* * *

To The Inn!! Nori gets her own room!!**

Nori sighed in sadness looking up at the lovely star-filled night sky from the balcony, but she couldn't help but think of what happened earlier, " Yuri, Conrad, Mr. Josak..." Nori looked down at her hands and decided to stretch on the balcony bar. Only five minutes passed but that's when she decided to stop and look for Yuri, just to see if he's ok after all that's happened. Since she was already in her pjs, Nori put on a robe and quietly walked out of the room. And it just so happens Yuri walked out of his room at the same time. " Y-Yuri... I-I was just looking for you!" " Oh hey Nori... I was just gonna go talk to Conrad, you wanna join?" Nori nodded and Yuri was about to knock Conrad's door when they heard him and Josak talking.

"... I wasn't trying to test him," Josak said. They went closer to hear whet he was saying, " I am loyal to my country, no matter how unreasonable my orders are, I will serve under Their majesties. I just wanted to know what kind of person he is, that's all. " " That's what I ment from testing him,' Conrad pointed out.

" You're wrong, I'm just preparing myself, If he's anything like the previous Maou we, the soliders, must be preapred... To not disobey and to die for him," Yuri looked more sad as Josak continued, " That's why I wanted to know what kind of person this new king is."

" But-"

" I understand what you want to say. But aren't you the same? How many soliders have you lost? How many friends have you lost?"

They heard a sudden sound that seemed to have stopped Josak's words and Conrad said, " Josak, if you do anything else to trick Their Majesties, I will have you remove from this mission. Got it?"

" Sorry, but I don't think that Your excellency has that power. If you want to give me orders, you should assume your former position. Don't tell me you plan to live as the Maou's babysitter for the rest of your life?"

"... If Their majesties allow me to do so, I will," Conrad answered.

" What? Are you serious? How can you be like that? Don't tell me you've fallen for him because he's cute? Or is it maybe his sister?" Nori blushed when he said that, " How can the man once known as the ' Lion of Ruttenburg' become so weak?"

" You speak of old times..."

" By the way... One of those things you gave to the boy, right? If Adelbert finds out about that, his brain will explode."

_Adelbert?_

" Y-Yuri? Who's-" But as Nori turned around, Yuri was gone "... Adelbert?" She sighed and hesitantly knocked on the door, Conrad answered it.

" Your highness what are you doing up?" Nori shyly smiled and blushed, " C-Could I come in? I-I would l-like to t-talk to Mr. Josak about s-something..." " Of course," Once she got in Josak stood up, " What is it Your Highness?" Nori got on her knees and bowed, they were shock by the sudden action but Nori didn't notice as she said, " I-I am sorry th-that you think of us that way... A-And that we're probably a nuinsance...I understand that you can't just immideately trust a new king even his sister... B-But please... He's s-still learning... I-I don't know that much about this place o-or it's customs and m-more importanly i-it's past b-but I-I will help my brother learn a-and i'll l-learn too. I-I promise w-we won't make history r-repeat itself... J-Just give us time... P-Please?" Josak went down to Nori and lifted her head up, "... This is a first... We'll see..." He gave Nori a playful smirk and said to Conrad, " Hey shouldn't you take her to bed? I would myself but I feel tired," Conrad smiled," I don't see why not,"

" G-Good night Mr. Josak..." " That's Josak to you!" He closed the door," ...That was an interesting thing you did," Conrad said as they walked down the hall, Nori blushed deeply, " Y-Yes w-well I do know wh-what he means, a-and w-well I wanted him to know h-how Yuri f-feels... Oh by the way... Who's Adelbert?" Conrad gave Nori an incredulous look, " You heard us?" " Y-Yes... I-I'm sorry..." " No, don't be, now go to bed alright?" She nodded but then turned around and said, " W-Will you help me find S-Sage?" He smiled, " Of course," Then Nori did something she thought she'd never do, Nori hugged him " Th-Thank you, g-good night," And went inside her room.

Conrad stared at her door in mild bewilderment, _S-She just... hugged me..._ He smiled a serene smile a few seconds later, _Maybe she is the one... Her mother is really good at predictions..._ Conrad continued to stare at her door for a few seconds more then went back to his room. " Good night ... Nori..."

**

* * *

Back To Gwendal And Gunter!!!**

Laughter filled the night air as Lady Annissina sipped her tea quietly remarking those that were laughing " Those two sure are trouble, I told them not to inhale any more of that smoke." Now to those two that Lady Annissina was refering, they were to be found in the same room aswith the brew, the kitty, and two very highly respected nobles in a crack induced state. Giggling the whole time Gwendal held the kitty to his face, " I will take care of this cat," Gunter, still laughing for no particular reason said, " Do as you wish," Laughter continued to fill the entire night.

**

* * *

Back to Nori! Yuri got his sword! Now to The Hospital!!**

" The Maken, Morgiff, absorbs human lives as its power source," Wolfram read as they headed for a human infiramy, Yuri and Nori had to disguise their hair and eyes again, " In order to make it work, it needs to be supplied with energy," " Okay let's go," Yuri said in a serious tone. They entered a room occupied by many patients and the first they see is a dying man and his grieving wife. The group nodded in approval that he would be the first to be tested. As Yuri Wolfram and Nori got close to them and put the sword near him, the said man weakly opened his eyes and made eye contact with Nori and Wolfram, suddenly he shot up out of bed to their faces and exclamed, " How beautiful!" Soon every other sick man shot up after looking at Nori and Wolfram's face. Wolfram and Nori looked at eachother in confusion.

" Why do Bandarbia's people have such a fast recovery rate?" Yuri sighed as we sat outside with the now happy and healthy patients and their rejoicing families." W-Well i-it's a good thing f-for the p-patients' families r-right?" Nori asked trying to cheer him up, " Yes but, according to Gunter's documents, it is clearly written that you can't use the Maken unless you absorb human lives." Wolfram reminded me, " O-Oh... R-Right..." " How can you absorb human lives?" Yuri questioned the sword, " Besides, all the patients are really lively rather than dying." " If you were to get them all quickly at once, you'd have to set fire to the village." Josak suggested, " Josak, there's no way His majesty would do such an awful thing," Conrad scolded, " Somehow, we need to get one or two..." " You guys better stop fooling around," Yuri said with a miffed expression " No matter how many people, there's no way you can just take an innocent life." " In other words, there was a flaw in the plan." Wolfram summed it up.

They all looked down, pondering their thoughts as Nori looked around the peaceful scenery, _I wonder... Why with so much war..._ Her thoughts were short lived when Conrad finally annouced " Nothing will be solved just by sitting here," He got up, and reached for Nori's hand, " Her Highness and I will find a new method," Yuri looked at him and asked, " I get you but why does Nori have to go?" " Well I figured that if we get Sage it might help our problem with Morgiff, that, and I promised her that we would find it together." He said with a smile, " Well... Alright... But don't keep me in the dark alright Nori?" " Y-Yes I-I'm sorry," Nori bowed apologetically, and they left.

**

* * *

To The Top Of The Mountain!!!**

Nori and Conrad trudged along the rocky road side of the mountain entertaining eachother with stories to past the time, " D-Did Yuri r-really said that i-in order t-to d-defend me and M-Mommy?" She looked at him wide eyed as he told her on what caused Yuri's engagement to Wolfram ," Yes," He chuckled lightly " Wow... Yuri's always so amazing, l-like a hero... B-But then again, h-he always i-is h-he's so brave..." Nori looked at the clear blue sky with a smile " Y-You know y-you're k-kinda like a hero t-too,"

" Really? How so?" Conrad looked down at Nori as she continued " W-Well, y-you helped guide Yuri o-on being t-the Maoh, a-and y-you saved him from that A-Adelbert person," Nori smiled at him, " N-Not only t-that b-but when I first came to this world y-you gave me your jacket," " I guess so... But I wouldn't think it would be that of heroism," " W-Well I-I think s-so," We continued our walk when Nori suddenly tripped on a rock, " W-Whoah!!" " Your Highness!" He caught Nori by the waist and pulled her to him, " Are you alright?" She nodded with a blush, _T-This is the second t-time y-you saved me..._ " Y-Yes I-I'm fine, I j-just tripped from a ro-" Nori stopped my sentence when I noticed the rock had disappeared " W-Where d-did it g-go?"

" Well I'm glad you're unharmed... When did it suddenly gotten cold all of a sudden?" Nori looked at him in a confused manner, " W-What do you mean?" Then a misty fog surrounded usas he shook violently, " A-Are y-you ok?" She asked concerningly,

" I-It's very c-c-cold. The a-air is f-freezing..."

" R-Really? It feels only l-like a breeze to me. Ah! Then th-that means we're close!"

" Y-Yes...B-But the c-cold is a-a bit difficult t-to handle." He shivered more violently then before. _Conrad..._ She shook her head and gave a confident look to him," T-Then I-I'll find it," " W-Wait i-it's t-to dangerous!" He warned walking towards her, she gently shoved him away, " ...Y-Your H-Highness?" " J-Just let me go get Sage... Y-You are in no condition," Conrad stared at Nori contemplating his thoughts, then smiled,"... Al-Alright but here,"

He grabbed her hand and put an object in it, she looked at the object and it took her breath away, _I-It's so beautiful..._ It's almost an exact replica of Yuri's necklace but it's a darker shade of blue " I-It's so p-pretty like the night sky..." " I-It belonged to a friend of mine as a good luck charm for me," He said fighting the coldness. " A-Ah! B-But wouldn't your friend w-want it back?" Nori gave him a ' Don't-give-it-to-me!' look. He shook his head, " She said to give it to someone I think wolud take care of it," She nodded and shyly smiled a thankful smile and ran to the top of the mountain, to Sage.

_Yuri, Wolfram, Josak.... Conrad... I won't let you down!! I will put on a great show!!

* * *

  
_

**-Sa... What do you suppose will happen next? Will Conrad and Nori's love bloom? What did Conrad mean about Yuri and Nori"s mom? Will Yuri Find a way to work Morgiff? Will Gunter and Gwendal stop smelling the crack? Find out next time!!**


End file.
